


D-Day

by VampireMadonna



Series: Engineering Boyfriends: The King and the Ram [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV), My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Crack and Fluff and Smut, First Time, I've written awkward smut before but this takes the cake, M/M, sweet but not sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMadonna/pseuds/VampireMadonna
Summary: King and Ram are finally going to have sex. It's easier said than done.ORKing really just wants to f**k his boyfriend but why is it so damn complicated?
Relationships: King/Ram, KingRam, Ram/King, ramking
Series: Engineering Boyfriends: The King and the Ram [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705057
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	D-Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another train-wreck but hopefully a fun one. Can be considered a sequel to #NakedChallenge or read as a stand-alone since no reference is made to the former.
> 
>  ** _NB:_** Alternating POVs in the beginning. Please don't get confused.

King still couldn’t believe that the day had come.

His fingers shook slightly while he unbuttoned his shirt but his eyes never left Ram’s as his boyfriend stood in front of him doing the same.

It had taken them nine months to get to this point, which was probably long for some yet just right for them, but they’d finally gotten there...

_Two weeks earlier..._

“Ram?” King ventured cautiously, digging his thumbs into the knotted muscles between Ram’s shoulder-blades.

“Mmm?” his tired boyfriend hummed by way of response.

“I think I’m ready. I want to do it.”

When he was met with silence, he pressed his fingertips deep into Ram’s flesh until he groaned, letting King know that he hadn’t fallen asleep (or he’d woken him up, whichever).

Maybe he was a coward for taking advantage of Ram’s exhaustion. They’d barely been home an hour; just long enough to eat and shower off the day’s sweat. Ram didn’t even bother to soak his aching bones in the tub like usual, he was so tired. Ever since his little bout with Bohn –King _still_ couldn’t believe that they’d fought over him – he’d taken a liking to participating in the occasional MMA/Boxing match on campus, usually between faculties. He was pretty good at it, too, better than most of his competitors due to his previous boxing experience, and had won his friends – and King: he wasn’t going to miss out on that action when he had the utmost faith in his man to deliver – a tidy sum here and there. Ram didn’t approve of King betting on him but he never complained when King took them out to eat afterwards.

And it wasn’t that King had purposely waited for him to be in such a state but since he’d made up his mind, he’d been waiting for the right time to broach the subject and had grown increasingly impatient. Having a mostly naked Ram at the mercy of his massaging hands was as a good a time as any.

“Did you hear me?” he asked when the silence continued.

Ram grunted before muttering, “What?”

Leaning forward from where he was perched on the small of Ram’s back, King bent low so that his lips brushed the outer shell of Ram’s ear and repeated softly, “I want to do _it_.”

Ram still didn’t reply but King knew that he’d gotten the message by the tensing of muscles beneath him.

Shifting to Ram’s side, he waited until Ram rose up on his elbow and looked at him.

“And _yes_ , I’m sure,” he said hurriedly, cutting Ram off before he could ask. “You know that I don’t make life-changing decisions without thinking them through first.”

Ram continued to stare at him for another minute, searching his eyes for a hint of uncertainty or unflinching conviction, King wasn’t sure.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Okay.”

_Present Day..._

They were _really_ going to do this.

Even as he shucked his pants and reached for the waistband of his underwear, King was still in disbelief. It felt like he’d waited so long that he wasn’t sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Or he wouldn’t be if his body wasn’t on fire, eyes dropping from Ram’s as he pushed his boxers down and kicked them aside.

He didn’t know why he was feeling shy and nervous. They’d seen each other naked before; had touched and kissed, rolled around and grinded themselves to completion too many times to count. They were still in familiar territory.

Maybe it was knowing that they weren’t going to stop at _just_ a hand or blowjob or whatever that had him anxious.

For the first time, they were going to go all the way.

Sucking in a breath, he threw his shoulders back and lifted his eyes to Ram’s face again, locking gazes before turning and kneeling on the bed.

_Twelve Days ago..._

After King’s bombshell, they’d discussed their future love-making exhaustively, down to the most minor details. It was what they’d agreed to early on in their relationship and Ram didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

Personally, King didn’t think that the prospect of having sex should be so unsexy but he appreciated his boyfriend’s commitment to preparedness. Since King had been the one to broach the topic, Ram left the major decisions up to him. Ultimately, King decided that Ram would...

He hated the terms ‘top’ and ‘bottom’ as he found them offensive with an inherent suggestion of one party being superior or having more power in the relationship than the other.

Still, he’d decided for their first time that Ram would be the _penetrator_ and he would be the _penetratee_. Perhaps later on they would switch but for now, that was what he wanted.

Ram had accepted the responsibility seriously and they’d individually and together done their research and eventually bought supplies leading up to the big day.

_The Present..._

King settled on his back and waited, eyes half-lidded as he watched Ram approach.

Everything they would need was assembled on the bedside table. It looked like a small pharmacy and he wondered if maybe they’d gone overboard but Ram didn’t want to leave anything to chance and _Dr._ Duen had recommended everything they’d bought. He _would_ know from personal experience, after all...

_One week earlier..._

“Duen, do you have a minute?

The doe-eyed boy looked surprised by the request but he rose from the table where he’d been sitting with Ting and Tang, bid his friends goodbye and followed King obediently.

King led him into the nearest building and searched for an empty classroom until he found one. Duen’s eyes were creased with curiosity by then but he didn’t ask any questions until they were enclosed in privacy.

“What’s going on, P?”

“Ram and I are finally going to have sex,” King stated, getting straight to the point.

Duen looked taken aback, cheeks flushing. “Um... Congratulations?”

“Thank you,” King replied seriously. “You might be wondering what this has to do with you but I didn’t know who else to talk to about the logistics of it. Sex should be pretty simple but it really isn’t.”

“Oh.” Duen shifted uncomfortably, his hand wringing the strap of his bag. “Shouldn’t you talk to Bohn about this?”

The corners of King’s lips twitched in a slight smile, endlessly entertained by Duen’s habit of not using honorifics while talking or referring to his older boyfriend.

“Oh, trust me, I have, for all the good that it did.”

King had hit Bohn up as soon as he’d made the decision; before even speaking to Ram.

Their conversation had gone something like:

_“Wait: do you mean to tell me that you’ve been together almost a year and you still haven’t had sex?!”_

_Bohn’s expression had been one of serious disbelief, making King feel defensive about his relationship._

_“We’ve done things, just not dick-in-the-ass type of things.”_

_“Your dick in_ his _ass or his in yours?” Bohn had asked for clarification._

_King scowled in response. “Anyway, as my far more experienced friend, you should be able to give me advice so that it won’t be an absolute train-wreck.”_

_To his surprise, Bohn had looked a little unsure, saying, “Maybe you should talk to Duen.”_

_“Why? What can he tell me that you can’t? After all, no one’s been around the block more than you.”_

_Bohn had rolled his eyes. “Yeah, with_ girls _. None of that prepared me for sex with a guy. If not for Duen sitting me down and making me watch an educational video – which was fucking awkward, by the way – I would’ve made a complete fool of myself._

_As much as I’d like to claim to be all-knowing, and I do know a lot more now than I did then, if you want legitimate advice and someone who can answer all of your questions, you should talk to Duen.”_

“He said that?” Duen asked, eyes turned into crescents as he smiled widely while he listened to King’s recounting.

 _Gosh_ , people in love were nauseating, King mused. He wondered if he looked or sounded that way when he spoke about Ram.

Pushing the thought aside, King nodded.

“Well, okay then.”

Duen walked him through it with the detached efficiency of a medical professional, which King honestly appreciated. It took away some of the awkwardness of asking a junior for sex advice.

By the end of it, Duen promised to text him a list of things he would need and offered his time in the event that King had any more questions.

King left feeling more confident and hopeful about their chances of making it a good experience for each other.

**_Ram_ ** _– Five days ago..._

_“SOS.”_

Ram sent the message he’d typed quickly and settled in to wait, wishing that he had his pups with him.

It wasn’t too long before there was a knock on the door of his condo. He quickly got up and went to answer it.

“What’s wrong?” Duen asked, rushing in as if he expected to find the place on fire.

“P’King wants to have sex.”

Duen paused, turning to him with a frozen expression. He blinked a few times before finally saying, “Oh.”

Sighing, Ram made his way back to the sofa, leaving Duen to ditch his shoes and set down his ever-present backpack.

“Do you _not_ want to have sex?” Duen prodded, taking a seat beside him.

Ram shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I just... I don’t want to hurt him and I don’t know if I’d be any good at it. I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do.”

“I’m sure that P’King has it all planned out,” Duen assured with a carefree wave of his hand. “No need to stress yourself out.”

“How do you know?”

A strange expression flashed across Duen’s face before he hurriedly said, “Oh, you know. He’s really smart. He knows everything about everything.”

“I guess. He did seem pretty sure. And we researched everything so we have the technicalities covered, I just...” He spread his hands helplessly. He wasn’t used to feeling that way.

“Ram... Sex isn’t a chore. You and P’King love each other. Sex is a culmination of that love. Don’t worry so much, otherwise you won’t be able to get it up,” he joked.

“How do you know I...”

“Lucky guess!” Duen chirped. “Anyway, if you want to talk about what to expect, I can help you there. Or, you can talk to Bohn. Or not,” he back-tracked when Ram’s expression soured slightly.

Although he’d accepted Bohn and Duen’s relationship and he had no doubt that Bohn loved and was committed to Duen, he still didn’t like him that much as a person. Their personalities were just too different and he would always believe that his Duen deserved better.

Duen walked him through it, referencing his first time without too much detail.

“Even if it goes horribly wrong, which it might because first times are never that great apparently, it _will_ get better. You can trust me on that.” Duen assured him. “But so long as you’re prepared and you take it slow, I don’t see why it would.”

By the time Duen left, Ram was marginally less panicked.

He still felt anxious as the days counted down, though; so much so that he eventually gave in and messaged Bohn one evening when he was alone. He didn’t bother to mince words, knowing that both King and Duen had probably talked to him already.

 _“Any advice?”_ he sent.

A nerve-wracking half-hour later, his phone beeped.

_“Lube. Lots of lube. Even when you think it’s enough, it’s not.”_

Ram frowned at the words even as he read them over and over, his heartbeat picking up. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all...

_D-Day..._

King held his breath as Ram settled on top of him, keenly aware of every inch of skin where they brushed against each other.

“Okay?” Ram asked softly.

King simply nodded, waiting.

After a minute of looking at Ram stare down at him uncertainly, King came to a sudden realization.

_Neither of them was hard._

They were both too nervous, too mindful of the gravity of what they were about to do; how it could potentially change their relationship.

He shouldn’t be surprised, honestly; he’d felt the tension building all day. Perhaps they should’ve spent some time apart leading up to this moment. Ram had slept over the night before and then they’d gone to school together, spent the day in their respective classes but still bumped into each other at intervals since they _were_ in the same faculty, before meeting up at the end of the day to come home together.

They hadn’t spoken much once they’d gotten home; throwing together an early, light dinner before taking turns in the bathroom.

King had gone first, taking the little rectangular box from their pharmaceutical bag with him. He’d been terribly aware that Ram knew exactly what he was doing, which made the entire thing even more uncomfortable. If Duen hadn’t impressed the importance of it upon him, he never would have bothered.

He’d been sitting on the toilet, halfway through the process, when he’d gotten a message from Ram.

_“Do you want me to come keep you company?”_

The mere thought of it horrified him. Part of him wanted to scream, _“No, boyfriend, I do_ not _want you to come watch me ***** flush my asshole,”_ but another part of him was incredibly touched by Ram’s concern.

He’d replied, saying, _“I’m okay. I’ll be out soon,”_ but he’d heard shifting by the door and knew that Ram was sitting on the other side, waiting for him.

Not much time had passed between that and where they were now. No wonder they weren’t aroused. They’d been far too focused on the technicalities of the act. He couldn’t remember seeing Ram smile for the day; couldn’t recall hugging or kissing him. They were a mess.

Framing Ram’s face with his hands, he said, “Kiss me.”

Ram shifted onto his elbows before complying, kissing the corner of King’s mouth first before settling his lips squarely on King’s.

Kissing Ram was one of his favourite pastimes. It was practically a hobby at this point.

It was always easy getting lost in the simple taste and feel of him, letting his emotions flow through him and hoping that Ram could sense it, just as he sensed Ram’s. He really, really loved this boy.

They kissed for an indeterminable length of time and although King wasn’t completely aware of it, at some point hands had started wandering and...ah, _there_ it was. Now they could finally get the show on the road.

He no sooner had the thought than Ram’s lips left his to slide down the column of his neck, trailing kisses as he went along. King’s eyes were screwed shut but his hands, clenched in Ram’s hair, followed the movement. His body tingled everywhere and he couldn’t help squirming in anticipation.

He gasped out loud when Ram’s lips closed around him, one leg curling over Ram’s shoulder.

He’d nearly choked Ram the first time he went down on him, lost in the new sensations coursing through his body. He couldn’t resist smiling at the memory. They’d gotten much better at it over time, thank goodness.

He opened his eyes and stretched an arm out to the side table, grabbing the tell-tale bottle of gel-like substance.

Since Ram was already down _there_ , he might as well get started, King thought, holding the bottle out to him.

Ram didn’t pause in his ministrations but freed one hand to take the bottle from him.

The first finger didn’t hurt but it was a strange feeling. Duen had said that it would be but King still hadn’t been prepared for this.

Ram was very gentle, taking his time before starting to wiggle it about. King tried to focus on Ram’s mouth on his dick instead of the finger in his ass but it was taking a lot of his mental energy to do so.

The second finger was nowhere near as easy; this one stung. King schooled his facial expression because he could feel Ram watching him intensely but he couldn’t stop his hips from involuntarily trying to move away from Ram’s prodding fingers.

Before Ram could question him, he rushed out a hoarse, “Continue.”

Ram was probably frowning but King kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. If he showed even a hint of major discomfort, Ram would stop and heaven knew how long it would take to convince him to try again.

King heard the snap of the lube bottle again, felt a fresh, slightly chilly glob sliding down his ass-crack, before Ram’s fingers caught it and started massaging his hole with it. He went back to one finger again, worked his way up to two and then finally tried a third.

King remembered asking Duen how many fingers he would need to take before they could upgrade to Ram’s dick.

_“At least three, maybe four. I don’t know how big Ram’s dick is. Some people even do a whole fist. I can send you...”_

He’d stopped Duen right there. He had no intention of getting into his boyfriend’s size and _no_ , he definitely didn’t want to see anyone taking a fist up the ass.

Ram’s fingers were kind of thick so three should be more than enough, King decided. He really just wanted to get on with it.

“Stop. You can put it in now,” he said.

Ram’s fingers stilled, slowly withdrawing. He didn’t move otherwise, though.

“P’... Are you...”

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure,” King cut him off, reaching for one of the foil packets on the side-table to prove his point. He suppressed the urge to wince as his lower body inadvertently moved.

 _It will pass_ , he soothed himself. _It will all pass._

King handed the condom to Ram, forcing himself to maintain eye contact as Ram slipped it on. He briefly wondered if maybe he should’ve returned the favour, touched or blown Ram to help get him more relaxed and in the mood. The time for that had passed, though. Maybe later, if Ram didn’t come from fucking him, he could get him off some other way.

Ram squirted an excessive amount of lube on his cock, coating his now-erect shaft until it glistened in the light of the room, before settling between King’s spread legs. He braced one arm up by King’s shoulder and hooked the other around the underside of King’s knee.

“Ready?” he asked softly.

King nodded, biting his lower lip as he forced himself to keep breathing steadily.

_Here it comes..._

**Pressure**.

That was the only word King could use to describe what he felt. The more Ram pushed, the more the pressure increased. It was all he could do not to push Ram away; the death grip on Ram’s biceps the only outward sign of discomfort he would allow himself. Ram was watching him. He had to remain calm.

He couldn’t, though. It was simply too much.

“Wait,” he finally croaked, hating the pain he could hear in his voice. “Give me a minute. Don’t move and don’t say anything,” he added hurriedly to ward off Ram’s inevitable questions of concern. “Just...give me a second.”

King closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then another and another. His heart felt like it would pound its way out of his chest. Bohn hadn’t mentioned this part, neither had Duen.

He just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend. He’d been waiting for so long, why did it have to be so difficult?

“Talk to me,” he commanded, ignoring the almost plaintive tone. “Distract me.”

In true Ram fashion, Ram didn’t immediately respond. After a minute or so, he gently released King’s leg and used his now-free hand to tilt King’s chin up, holding it firmly until King opened his eyes and looked at him.

“P’... _King._ ”

Wait. Ram never called him by his name, not _just_ his name.

“King, I...”

A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled up his throat and King did nothing to stop it.

“I swear to God, if you say that you love me _now_ I’m going to punch you.”

He wouldn’t, they both knew it. He’d never put anything but loving hands on Ram and he never would. But he’d waited so long to hear those words that he didn’t want it to be tainted by their current situation.

“You’re beautiful.”

King’s thoughts came to a screeching halt, his gaze darting back to Ram’s.

He knew that Ram found him attractive, obviously, but he’d never called him beautiful before; certainly not in that reverent tone. In Ram-speak, it was basically the equivalent of the words he’d just told him _not_ to say.

_That slimy bugger._

This time, it was King who initiated the kiss, grabbing Ram’s face and bringing them together with a loud smack.

He poured all of the tension in his body into the kiss, willing it to transform into the love and lust he always felt when Ram was around. He wanted this, he wanted _him_.

 _Relax_ , whispered a calming voice that sounded suspiciously like Duen. It should’ve freaked him out, Duen was the last thing he wanted to be thinking about just then, but he was strangely grateful.

King pulled Ram fully on top of him, curling a leg around Ram’s hip as he did so. He could feel Ram slipping the rest of the way in and focused on the body in his arms to distract him from the residual pain.

He loved Ram’s body, every hard line and muscle. Ram had worked hard for it, was very disciplined in how he took care of it, and he shared it with King, giving him free reign whenever he wanted.

He loved his tattoos, _God_ how he loved them. Especially the one on his neck, he thought, as he tore his lips away and sank his teeth into it. It was one of the first things he’d noticed when he saw Ram that fateful day in the library. Everything about him was striking but the tattoo was like a beacon. King became obsessed, he could admit that now. At the time he’d passed it off as merely finding Ram fascinating, the way he did his plants, and he’d sworn that that was the extent of his interest but it had been a lie. He’d felt deep down, the moment he set eyes on him, that Ram was going to be something, _someone_ , important. He’d denied it, tried running from it, but inevitably it had caught up to him. In hindsight, he should’ve known from the outset. When had he ever walked away from a plant?

Ram had gotten even more tattoos recently and King loved them all, especially the ones dedicated to him, but the one on his neck would always be his favourite.

Tearing his mouth away to catch his breath, King rolled his hips experimentally, finding that while it did hurt still, it was significantly more bearable than before. Using his heel, he nudged Ram’s ass to get him to move.

It took them a few tries but eventually they started moving in sync.

They kept it slow and King figured that that was the best option for them, at least this time around. He’d visited some ‘first time’ blogs and read the gamut of experiences, from absolute horror stories that ended in hospital visits to those playing it up like it had been a walk in the park. Some had suggested checking out porn but one of the reasons he didn’t watch porn to begin with was that he found it disingenuous. Even home-made videos, from the comments he’d read, seemed to forget that they were making love to their real-life partners and acted like they were being paid for it.

Not to mention that he didn’t want those images in his head while he was making love to his own partner. The only one he wanted to see or think about was Ram.

_Speaking of..._

Ram was breathing heavily above him. It must be taking a lot of effort to hold his weight up for as long as he had been. Or maybe he was just really turned on, it was hard to tell.

Stretching as far up as he could, he bit Ram’s earlobe. Ram groaned and King smiled to himself. Ram’s ears were one of his most sensitive areas and he always turned into putty when King played with them. Biting them was one of the fastest ways to get him hard whenever King was in the mood.

He also really loved Ram’s ass, he thought and he slid a hand down and cupped a firm, round cheek. It was 100% taught muscle. He wondered if Ram would ever let him spank him and made a mental note to investigate further.

When Ram shifted from one arm to the other, King realized that his energy was starting to flag.

“Getting tired?” he asked gently.

Ram didn’t reply but he could see the strain on his face.

They were still moving slowly and it was more pleasant now, but there was no tension and King had no idea where his prostate was or how they were supposed to reach it without going harder than they currently were, which he really didn’t think he was ready for.

“Do you want to stop?”

Ram shook his head vehemently.

King opened his mouth to ask if he was sure, channelling his inner Ram, but before he could, Ram gripped his cock with his free hand and started jerking him off, grip tight just the way King liked it.

Okay, _that_ was really different. He was used to experiencing only one sensation at a time but Ram’s hand on his dick while he steadily thrust into him was a whole new ballpark. A _really_ good one.

Caught up in what he was feeling, King tried his best not to but ended up contracting his muscles around Ram and...

“Oh, God. _Ram_ ,” he moaned, just as he erupted in Ram’s grip. It was too much. His senses were overloaded.

Ram stroked him through it, only letting go when King went lax, unable to do so much as blink.

It took him a couple of minutes to come back to himself, lost in his thoughts and the waves of pleasure still rolling through him.

Okay, _maybe_ he could finally understand what the big deal was. It was a lot of fricking work but the payoff... _God_ , the payoff was worth it.

When he opened his eyes, he found Ram gazing down at him worriedly.

“I’m okay,” he assured him. “I’m _really_ good,” he added with a giggle.

Ram hadn’t come, though. He could still feel him, hot and hard, inside him.

Wrapping his arms around Ram’s neck, he brought their foreheads together and said encouragingly, “Go ahead and finish. I want you to.”

Now that his pleasure had been sated, he was once again more aware of the pain but it wasn’t as sharp as before and he really wanted Ram to come inside of him. It wouldn’t feel complete if he had to finish him off otherwise.

And maybe because of that, Ram worrying about him and him being unable to move too much, it took longer than it would have but King bore down and eventually Ram froze and gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his body shuddered through release.

It might be an odd thing to think but King always found Ram especially cute when he came, his face flushed bright pink and unguarded. He looked young and much less intense than usual. King was glad that he was the only one who got to see him that way.

They didn’t move for a long time, trading soft kisses while they waited for their limbs to unlock.

Eventually, King couldn’t endure Ram’s weight any longer so he dropped his arms and parted his legs as much as he could for Ram to get the hint.

Ram withdrew as carefully but King still winced at the sting.

Surprisingly, Ram didn’t rush over to ask him if he was okay as he might have expected him to. Instead, he got rid of the condom and slipped back into his boxers before heading out of the bedroom without a word.

He was only gone for a minute, returning with a wet hand-towel.

“Do you want me to...” he started but King held his hand out. As much as he appreciated the offer, he didn’t want Ram fussing over him.

He cleaned himself briskly, sucking in a sharp breath every time he felt a twinge of pain, which was pretty much every time he moved. He would be _so_ sore in the morning but it was worth it. Everything had worked out in the end, just like Duen had said it would.

“Do you want a bath?” Ram offered.

Duen had suggested it, to help soothe his aches and pains, but King simply didn’t have the energy or inclination to leave the bed. At least not for a few more hours.

Shaking his head, he passed the towel back to Ram. “I’m good.”

Ram disappeared again, returning just as King was settling in beneath the blankets. He switched off the overhead light, shucked his boxers and climbed in beside King.

King wasn’t sure what they were supposed to do or say to each other now. _Were_ they supposed to do or say something?

He found himself staring at the small plant on the table on his side of the bed, a smile curving his lips.

_Venus Fly Trap._

It was the very first plant that Ram had given him and he cherished it above all of his other babies. It was why he kept it beside the bed, so it was the last thing he saw every night, particularly those nights when Ram didn’t sleep over. He always bid it goodnight and sweet dreams, as if he was speaking to Ram himself.

And to believe that he’d thought Ram the weird one in their relationship...

“P’?”

“Mmm?” he hummed, turning over to face Ram. He shuffled closer until his cheek met Ram’s chest, listening to his heart beat, still slightly elevated from their earlier activities.

“Can I say it now?”

Warmth rushed through King’s body and he found himself pressing even closer, not that there was any space left between them.

“When you serve me breakfast in bed in the morning, you can say it then,” he said, his smile widening.

There was a moment of silence and then Ram’s arm curved around his shoulder and he felt a slight pressure on the crown of his head.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> * "flush his a$$hole" i.e., an enema. Dr. Duen would be a promoter of the ultimate form of cleanliness, after all.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure that Ram and Bohn's fight is going to be over Duen but for the sake of not going down the predictable route, I changed it to King.


End file.
